


Separation Anxiety

by ghostwriter00797



Category: Max Steel (TV 2013)
Genre: Aftermath of Makino, Gen, Separation Anxiety, Short, editing what is editing, i'm impatient, very short because I apparently can't write anything longer than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter00797/pseuds/ghostwriter00797
Summary: Max and Steel can't live without each other. Literally. They are constantly in each others minds, together physically and mentally. Their bond goes deeper than many thought it ever could, and when that bond is violated by a maniac with a grudge there are consequences.





	Separation Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I have written everything but the thing I actually want to write. This one is my personal headcanons on how Max might have felt after Makino came back (and probably a bit of projection but we'll ignore that). I apologize for the short length, again, but I hope someone enjoys it!  
> (Honestly, I feel like I should be uploading fics ALL THE TIME. I'm way too impatient.)

    Max isn’t too surprised when Jim wants to spend time with Steel. Steel isn’t either. It doesn’t surprise them that he would want to talk to Steel alone or take him out to attempt to jog the Ultra-link’s memory. All of that said, Max is still left with a sour taste on his tongue as his partner leaves without him.

“We’ll be back soon Max.”

The soft click of the door seems like the loudest thing he’s ever heard.

“... have a good time.”

His mother is still at THI, so Max has the apartment to himself. The silence is unnerving, creeping into his mind. He remembers the darkness, the pain, the vacuum in which he was held. He doesn’t remember sitting on the couch, doesn’t remember his knees feeling so weak, but the yawning abyss of his stomach has only begun to open. The only thing that Max can focus on is the tick-tick-ticking of the clock as the minutes pass by. The laugh echoes in his ears, brought back without the influence of his partner. Still, Max somehow manages to keep himself from breaking. Breathing in sync with the clock, trying to ignore the hollow feeling in his gut, listening to the ghosts of the past. More and more thoughts push and pull at his mind, bringing up all of the lovely possibilities.

_ Hecouldbedead-maybedreddhashim-Ican’tfeelhimIcan’tfeelhimIcan’tfeelhim- _

“Max? Max, are you alright?”

And the familiar feeling of safety envelops him as Steel links back into the suit. He doesn’t bother to look up at the clock again, instead focusing on his partner. He’s safe, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
